Redrum
by LM3ALLEM
Summary: Clementine. An innocent eleven year-old who wouldn't even hurt a fly if necessary. That's how everyone saw her, but that was never what she really was. She was never innocent. After all, anger is just one letter short of danger. (On Hold)
1. Sarah

**Warning:**

 **Rated T for: Gory violence and language.**

 **Viewer discretion is advised**

Redrum

 **Chapter one; Sarah**

Enjoy!

* * *

Intro.

Clementine sat by one of the cabin windows. She watched the trees sway around in the wind. Small raindrops pattered against the rustic windows.

She leaned back in the windowsill and adjusted her worn hat to cover her face. She had just been accepted into a new group.

The Cabin Group, as she would say. New people, but to her, they couldn't be trusted. They were either gonna get themselves killed or worse, get her killed.

She needed to get out of there, but the most reckless member of the Cabin Group stood outside in the rain for the night shift.

His name was Nick, he was the tallest of the group and the stupidest. The second stupidest would be Luke, they were both reckless and stupid but Luke actually had some common sense.

So there Nick was. Walking around on the porch, a rifle clutched tightly in his hands. A stern expression plastered on his face. He kept his eyes on the trees, ready for anything to jump out at him.

The Cabin Group was paranoid about someone by the name of 'Carver' finding them. They mentioned him enough to gain Clementine's attention.

They feared him, they were on the run from him. Carver should be the least of their worries. Clementine hated them. She hated Sarah's guts.

She hated everything about Rebecca, that whore, she hated how Pete let them lock her in 'the shed'. She hated Carlos for coming up with the IDEA of locking her in the shed.

She was enraged by Alvin, he didn't help her. She was exasperated by just the thought of them. A few hot and fiery breaths managed to escape her mouth.

Her eyes became glassy with angry tears. She could feel her own face twisting in rage, her once soft and delicate hands turned into fists.

She wanted to scream, shout, run, but her body was stuck in place. She was trapped inside an un-moving body. Paralyzed, with anger?

Her hatred for the Cabin Group was something that couldn't be controlled. Suddenly, images flashed across her field of vision. Gruesome things.

Images of flesh, blood covered knifes, torture, gore, and people. The Cabin Group. She then saw herself.

She stood in a dark room, blood covered the walls like paint. Her clothes were stained with the same dark matter.

Hot and fresh. She clutched a knife in her right hand, her wolf-like eyes glowed in the darkness. But through the darkness, a large smile was glued on her face.

That was all it took for Clementine to break free from her 'paralyzation'. She sprinted out of the room. She pushed past the oak wood door and towards the bathroom.

Her arm surged with pain, it just happened to be her bitten arm that pushed open the door. She grunted in the sudden agony but ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

She couldn't keep herself up any longer, her knees wobbled and she collapsed on the cold tile floor.

Hot tears streamed down her face, she sobbed and sniffled. The images kept flashing before her eyes, non-stop, they were getting more gruesome and gory each time.

"Please stop...Please stop.." She managed to get out through her cries. More sobs racked up her throat and her chest began to ache.

She didn't want to be that person, she never wanted to be that person. She didn't want to be a killer. She didn't want to be a murderer.

But seeing those images made her crave a knife. She wanted to feel the handle clutched in her hand, the material pressing against her fingertips.

She wanted to send the sharp blade flying into flesh, to watch the blood seep out of the wound, she wanted to hear people scream in pain.

It became a full-out war within her head, she wanted to kill, but at the same time, she didn't. These images were twisting her state of mind, just a few minutes ago she didn't want to be a killer.

But now, she's considering it. She couldn't let the Cabin Group know about this, she used her shirt sleeve to muffle her cries.

She squirmed around on the tile floor, as if she could break free from the mental torture. But she couldn't, images kept attacking her mind, she cried out, but only for it to be muffled by her sleeve.

"Stop." She said through the damp fabric. But nothing stopped, the images just got even more gruesome. Guts and endless rivers of blood swarmed around in her head.

It made her cringe. She saw the Cabin Group..She saw them screaming, crying, lashing out in pain, and she saw herself laughing.

The fighting and squirming finally subsided, her breathing began to relax and she wiped away the tears on her, now pale, olive skin.

She snapped. The Cabin Group's screams... _relaxed her._ To her, it was like listening to your favorite song after a long day. She felt... _Happy_.

A smile of pure ecstasy formed on her face, she giggled. Quiet and harmless, but the small giggles turned into hysterical laughter.

She reached up and gripped the edges of the sink, to help her stand. She looked straight into the mirror, smiling like a manic.

Her eyes were filled with darkness. She was going to kill them.

She was going to kill them all.

But, she wanted to have a bit of fun while doing so. Being in the apocalypse and seeing people being ripped to shreds in front of you can give you very gruesome ideas.

And Clementine was going to use them. She was going to pick them off. One by one. The weakest go first.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

Sarah sat on her floral bed, doodling. Making drawings to show to her father, he always loved seeing her work. She was daddy's little girl.

Sarah grabbed a blue crayon from her box of art supplies, she colored in a sky. Baby blue.

The drawing was filled with rainbows and happy faces. She wished the world was like that. But it wasn't.

Sarah sighed and slid the picture under her bed, to finish later.

She took off her ruby red glasses and placed them on her bedside table, she snuggled under the blankets. Ready for a goodnights rest.

She dreamt about Clementine. The new girl. The one that she helped a little while ago, her new friend. She dreamt about all the adventures they could have.

Exploring the area underneath the cabin, treasure hunts, reading stories, and drawing. All of that. Sarah smiled happily at the thoughts.

She couldn't wait till morning, she couldn't wait to do all that cool stuff with Clementine.

A dark figure stood in the corner of the room. Watching, waiting.

Clementine.

She slowly lurched forward to the sleeping Sarah. Something dark and evil invaded her mind, but she let it.

She had a knife clutched in her hand. Her eyes glowed in the darkness of the night. A smile was glued to her face, twisted and psychopathic.

She stood right behind Sarah's sleeping form.

"Hi, Sarah."

Sarah's eyes fluttered open, she turned to the girl, but before a word left her mouth, Clementine lunged at her.

Sarah tried to scream, but Clem held her jaw wide open, Sarah's eyes widened to the point where they looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

Her eyes were filled with fright and tears of pure terror streamed down her cheeks.

Clementine held the knife up and swiped it at her tongue. Blood squirted everywhere, all over Clementine's chest and through Sarah's teeth, which were now drenched with the dark matter.

The tongue fell out of Sarah's open jaw and twitched around on the floor. Sarah tried to scream in agony, but, alas, her tongue was gone.

The blood and veins in the tongue slipped out slowly and then began to drown in the endless fluid.

No one could hear Sarah scream.

"Now..We can have some fun." Clementine said, evilly. Sarah tried to push her off, but Clementine wouldn't budge.

Clementine ran the blade of the knife down Sarah's cheeks.

"This might hurt. A lot." Clementine muttered, darkly. She rammed the tip of the knife at Sarah's left eye.

Sarah passed out from the pain, but Clementine kept doing what she was doing. She tried to scoop out her eyeball with the knife, but it wasn't working, so, Clementine reached forward and quickly yanked out Sarah's left eyeball.

Blood ran down Sarah's cheeks, as if she was crying blood. Her face was stuck in a expression of pure agony.

Clementine held the eyeball in her hand.

"Just like a bouncy ball." She said while delicately squishing it between her fingers. Her hand was drenched in the red fluid.

She smiled at the sight, she loved the gore. She repeated the process with the other eye.

Plasma dripped out of her hand as she studied the eyeballs in her hand. She laughed psychotically. She moved her hand toward her nose and smelled them.

"Smells like heaven." She said, but what she did next was unthinkable, she pressed the eyeballs against her mouth and LICKED THEM.

"Tastes like heaven, too."

She abruptly shoved the two balls of heaven in her mouth and chewed them as if they were some sort of gum.

Blood and bits of the eyes slivered out of the corners of her mouth. She could feel the parts of the eyes getting stuck between her teeth, she moved her tongue around to get the rest of the delectable bits.

She licked up the blood around her mouth, the delectable metallic taste in her mouth slowly subsided.

She looked back at Sarah's mutilated form. The smell of the carnage filled the room, but nobody is gonna live to care.

She took out her knife again and placed it under Sarah's nose.

"I always hated your nose, it made you look like mini ugly Betty."

Clementine snarled, she began to saw off Sarah's nose. Endless amounts off blood flowed from the wound, but she kept going. Her fingers began to stick to the knife from the blood.

In one rough motion, Clementine yanked off her nose, leaving a gummy red mass on her face. She threw the cartilage on the floor next to Sarah's, still twitching, tongue.

She could see Sarah's nasal passages in her skull through her terribly mangled skin. `

She stuck her fingers in the passages and tried to pull out as many substances as she could. Just bits of flesh and mucus came out with her fingers.

Sarah's skin lost it's color, and soon, she was dead.

"Took you long enough." Clementine snarled. Sarah's corpse tried to attack her and eat away at her, but Clementine quickly sent her knife straight into Sarah's head.

Blood seeped out the stab wound, and wave of pleasure from the sight shot through Clementine's body. She sent the bloody blade into Sarah's head, over and over again.

Killing what ever was left of her. She got off Sarah's corpse and dragged her across the hallway, making sure that no one was around by peaking her head out.

Clear.

Everyone was asleep. Clem was careful to not let any blood drip on the floor, it was mostly dried up, but she couldn't take any chances.

She shoved her into the bathroom, Sarah's corpse hit the tile floor with a thud. She quietly closed the door behind her.

Clementine dragged Sarah's body towards the bathtub and rolled her inside, she yanked the shower curtain over, just incase someone were to walk in. But they would probably smell the decaying body.

Clementine searched through the cabinet underneath the sink and pulled out a bottle of air-freshener and basically used the entire bottle.

She liked the smell of rot better than the heavy smell of coconuts. But she couldn't let the rest of the cabin group find out, if they even live to find out.

With the blood still on Clementine's fingers, she reached up to the mirror and wrote a single word in Sarah's blood.

 _Redrum_

Clementine walked back over to Sarah's room to strategize.

Six more to go.

But who should it be?

 **[Readers decide]**

* * *

 **A/N: Quick shoutout to The Rose of Hedylogos! Check out her stories, heh, I'm nothing compared to what she writes! GO CHECK OUT HER BOOKS NOW!**

 **Which member of the Cabin Group should be murdered next? YOU DECIDE.**

 ** _Why so serious?_  
**

 ** _-JOKER OUT_**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys, sorry for the lack of chapters. I've been busy and just got off a much needed vacation, the sucky thing is that school starts the day after I put this up. I'll be entering the 8th grade.

And for the people who also follow me on insta, sorry I haven't been posting much, I do have some artwork that I might upload, but I really only upload what, I'm at least, happy with.

Sooo yeah XD Sorry guys, hopefully I'll be back to uploading chapters soon. And I might not be active at all for the next week or so because of a special day..? Eh, I'm gonna be turning 13 on the 24th XD.

(Of course I still have more to say XD)

*For any supernatural fans out there, I have plans for uploading a Destiel&Sabriel One-shot, so keep your eyes open for that XD

*There will hopefully also be a Riley&Clem story coming up soon, though some of the plot is still in development. (For: Batman)

*ALSO, TMWB will be ending in the next 3-5 chapters(For however long that takes me to put up) And sorry for all the spelling mistakesXD.

*The other chapters to Gladiator is still being written, I'm enjoying working with the OC's :)

*REDRUM is currently on hold.

*Memory: The rest of the plot is kinda in development, probably because I didn't expect so many people to follow and favorite it.

Alright then, now thats out of the way XD

 _Why so serious?_

-JOKER OUT


End file.
